User talk:Nachtrae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:547108|Gracious Host (unreviewed and first timer) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 17:19, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: View Unfortunately I'm a bit busy at the moment so it may take a few days before I'm able to review your story, but I'll try to get around to it before the weekend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:12, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Gracious Toast Yeah sure, I could do that. It may be a couple days or so before I do though, because I have another review obligation to a fellow on here. But after I'm done with that I will get to yours. And also it's usually not a problem if you ask for reviews directly, in fact it's encouraged around here. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 18:59, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Ha ha, no problem, I was in fact referencing how fans of the 1975 horror/comedy musical The Rocky Horror Picture Show will throw actual toast at the movie screen when a certain character (of whom I take my username here from) declares, "A Toast!" It's a bit of an odd fanbase, I think you can imagine. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 19:11, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Ha! There's nothing to be afraid of in that movie (Well, mostly nothing...). And as far as I can tell, I am unfortunately the only big Rocky Horror nut around here (Although I have gotten one of the admins here to admit that Tim Curry, who plays Dr. Frank N. Furter in that movie, is "damn sexy"). Anyways, I will look forward to reviewing your story. ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 19:26, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: review Hey! I'm in the middle of some training for work, and I won't have much time the rest of the day to read the wiki. :( however! Please remind me tomorrow morning, and I will certainly do so!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 13:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I had some time in between training and perused your story. I added my comments. Hopefully they help! I'm enjoying your writing! I'm happy to continue to help when I can, so feel free to reach out to me again! Happy writing!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 17:18, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I should be able to take another look later today. I'm interested to see the connection. your story was good and left me intrigued, so adding a little more will probably help. let me know once you update and I'll look again --BlizzardLemon (talk) 19:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) excellent! I shall be reading again soon! we gotta stick together, my sistah! :P let me know if I can help with anything, although, be forewarned, I'm quite new to the site as well.--BlizzardLemon (talk) 19:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) hihi! I cleaned up/changed around The Summer at King's Peak on the Writer's Workshop board. I think it's fallen to the wayside after all the new posts. Do you mind taking another peek and seeing if the changes helped?--BlizzardLemon (talk) 14:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: 17 18 19 Oh God that was my own silly fault haha! Very sorry for that mistake xD ChristianWallis (talk) 09:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: If you'll notice, about 95% of those "appeals" are people wanting to know why their story was deleted or simply saying it shouldn't have been deleted (notice how many say things like, "I know the grammar/punctuation/spelling/etc was fine," and then Empy goes on to tell them about all the mistakes they had in those exact areas), rather than submitting a reworked version like they're supposed to. If you read the header of the page, you'll see that it says it's not a place to ask why your story was deleted, but they usually don't bother reading that. The only way to win an appeal is if the writer puts their work in the workshop and makes significant changes, then makes the appeal with a brief description of what changes were made with a link to the revised story. Almost no one does it properly. Notice the header on the top of my talk page as well. We want people to be able to get their work back on the site, but rarely does anyone go through the proper process. It usually boils down to them thinking it was good enough and believing that we somehow made a mistake or don't know what we're doing. Despite popular belief, we don't delete stories for fun, so saying a story should be undeleted without making any changes to it is a bit asinine, really. Hope that answers your question. If you have any other questions, always feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 13:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's not a bad idea, but I'm not sure if it would change much. The workshop is linked all over the place, including in deletion messages. I think the problem lies more in the ego or impatience of the average user. They simply think their story is good enough (usually because their mother or best friend told them so), or they don't want to invest any time in improving it. I may ask the others about the white button idea, but I'm guessing they'll say the same thing that I have. I mean, two inches below those buttons is a blocked-off section that reads: :New to writing or just want to help review stories by the site's authors? :Then the Writer's Workshop is for you! :Click here to get started. :There's only so much we can do. But your concern is appreciated. Keep up the good work. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:24, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::And I can tell you from being here for two years that we could make the workshop the homepage, and people still wouldn't use it as much as they should. I'm detecting a condescending "I know what's best" tone in your messages, so it's probably best if we just end it here. Everything isn't the fault of the site layout or the administration. As for the serial killer issue, just don't make them an abused and bullied superhuman that wears a hoodie and you should be fine. Feel free to read over our writing advice pages. ::Jay Ten (talk) 17:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::It's fine. I'm a bit of a cynic, so I tend to assume the worst. No worries. Apologies for the harsh reaction. Have a good one. :::P.S. And don't let my crabbiness keep you from asking me questions in the future. I'm not always Oscar the Grouch (only 98%). :::Jay Ten (talk) 17:53, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: No problem. I will likely get to them today. Keep in mind that I will be 100% honest. I won't be a dick, but I will tell you if I think something is crap. Just wanted to make sure you were aware of that, as many people don't like negative feedback (you've probably already noticed this). Jay Ten (talk) 15:13, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :I gave feedback on White Light, but honestly I am a bit too busy to give feedback on multiple stories at the moment with my move-out date fast approaching and me saying my goodbyes to my friends in the area. I suggest messaging other people if you want reviews as I likely won't be able to do anything for a couple of days. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC) critique posted Read Gracious Host and critiqued it. I think I know how to end this story in a way that makes it really work.--Mikemacdee (talk) 14:17, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lmao. That's Princess Pete! "Never scare you again," OR more terrifying than ever? You have Skype? I still have a couple of the pictures I think if you want some good nightmare fuel. One guy actually made one of the pictures his avatar for a while. The pics were for the wiki costume contest (I did not win). The fan art is great, but it simply can't express the true horror contained in the actual photos. Hope all is well. P.S. If you do have Skype, you can find me under Jay Ten, I think (picture of a guy in a grey shirt). If not let me know. Jay Ten (talk) 15:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Ha! Well consider you may be adding the freakiest of all the Jay Tens. Try minorityofone30 because that's the actual name of the account. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh cool. I'll give it a look-over soon. Feel free to check out this thread if you're interested - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 ::Jay Ten (talk) 21:47, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem. Let me just finish digging this gr... I mean finish my breakfast ; ) :::Jay Ten (talk) 13:58, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: blog Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I'm sure you're right, but I'm glad I wrote it just the same. Raidra (talk) 00:04, July 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: Patience I'm sorry, I didn't see your message until after I sent one to him. It seems patience is not one of my strong suits. It may convince him to stop, or it may convince him to vandalize my user page. I'll take your advice into account in the future, instead of being the impatient man that I am. :) Anarchic Operations (talk) 07:31, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Hey - I just wanted to say thanks for sorting out the vandalism on my page. ChristianWallis (talk) 08:46, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: That's good to hear. I'll steel myself the best I can, but remember, I have a weak stomach ; ) I'm off to work. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 10:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Curation So in a bid to increase community participation I have decided to put together a blog curating some recent stories that I have enjoyed and thought I'd let you know I included one of yours! Please take a look here and feel free to comment if you like any of the other stories, or for any reason at all really. Also I haven't seen much of you lately. How's everything going? It'd be great to see some more of your writing on this wikia ChristianWallis (talk) 13:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Well I hope things aren't too hectic! And God I know what you mean about days not being long enough. I wish I had more time to write although I've managed to do get some stuff finished recently. Still, I imagine my productivity is going to drop off when No Man's Sky is released this week! ChristianWallis (talk) 20:10, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story Hey, I'll gladly offer feedback now. And as for our differing opinions I think it might just be a matter of opinion. One thing I would say though is that long stories do struggle to get read, so sometimes it's better to try and err on the side caution and keep it short where possible. Also if you're interested there is a collab here which was something that happened while you were away. But now you're back I think you might be interested in participating. Have a read over and see how you feel - there's no restrictions on entering. It's just a collaborative anthology where each person writes a short story set in a town where all sorts of horrible things happen frequently. My story, for example, is about a toilet that eats people. Also one other thing. If you have time consider looking at my story (also on the workshop) The witch & The Fatso. They're two short, but connected, stories which are my main project at the moment. I've put a lot of time into writing and polishing them, and would appreciate feedback from as many people as possible. There's no rush! And if you're busy no need to worry. If you do decide to have a look make sure to read the updated "Fatso" at the bottom of the page. Although 'The Witch' section, at the start, is pretty much unchanged and already at the top. Be warned - they are two very dark stories. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:07, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: feedback Definitely, I'd be happy to! I can probably get to it tomorrow, I hope you won't mind the wait. I'll look forward to it. Also, I happened to notice that Christian was prodding you to join the upcoming collab. While I certainly don't want to pressure you or make you feel somehow obligated to participate, I'd still like to see you join us if you could/wanted to/had the time. I think you'd come up with something cool. Anyways, just wanted to mention that. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 02:15, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Possible review from you? Hi there, If I remember correctly you gave me some feedback on Please Be Careful and Venomous. It seemed as if you liked them and recently I posted a new story; Exhausted I thought you might like to check out. I'm hunting for feedback so if you could tell me what you think I'd be willing to return the favour! A_O. Anarchic Operations (talk) 11:50, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately I'm in my hometown so I likely won't have the time as I'm getting ready to visit friends and then drive to meet up with my family for vacation later in the week. I may find time in a few weeks, but I can't promise anything. I hope you understand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:36, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Perfect Marriage Of course I'd love to have a read! It might take me a while to get to it as I'm kind of self-assigned to reviewing all of Whitix's Contest Stories right now. But Perfect Marriage seems to be much much shorter than the submissions in the contest so chances are I'll be able to have a quick read and review in the next day or two! A_O. Anarchic Operations (talk) 13:08, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Didn't Get It Hey so I noticed that comment left on your story 'Perfect Marriage'. I don't know if you looked into it at all, but I thought I'd give you some context. That particular user's comments tend to focus on a lack of comprehension for just about everything. Needless to say she has frequent trouble understanding anything that isn't spelt out letter by letter, and I frequently see her on the wiki activity feed leaving messages like "I don't get it, not creepy, -1000/10" which is neither helpful, nor informative. I thought a bit of context might help you better understand the nature of the negative feedback (i.e. she's a fucking idiot). Also I thought I'd leave a message like this because I'm not in the habit of arguing online, and I know that engaging with that user will likely bring out some sort of conflict. Needless to say - I didn't agree with her comment, and haven't agreed with any ''of her comments made in the recent past. It's a great story, and not at all difficult (unless your brain is made of swiss cheese it would seem) ChristianWallis (talk) 09:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry... and Thankyou. I couldn't help but notice your message to Wolfgangalpha. I know that sounds a bit stalkerish but I was planning on writing an apology message to her and seen the message you wrote instead. I think I'll keep my distance for now and see how she reacts to your advice before I post an apology. She seems a little volatile, and I don't want to upset her any more than she already is. As for the message I sent her, I really didn't mean for it to offend her. I'm Australian, and our culture is a 'unique' one. Where I come from it's normal to poke fun at people like I did - but obviously not with the intention to aggravate or upset them. I was simply having a little joke, which had no intention of upsetting anybody. It's just a day-to-day thing here, and it probably is a normal thing in other cultures too but... that reaction surprised me to the point I questioned whether Wolf was just joking around or seeking attention. It's not often I upset people. I'm usually so casual and people-friendly that I don't offend people unless I try. So I'd like to apologize to you first because it was my actions that made her upset and then drove you to write that massive message to her. It's good to see that you are such a generous person that you would go out of your way to send somebody you didn't even know that message. It really made me feel like an asshole when I seen just how much damage a simple humourous remark can do when directed at someone of a different culture/upbringing. So I'd also like to thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson. I've dealt with many people in my life (it's a part of my job) and it was just pure ignorance on my behalf to assume that my comment would be taken as light-heartedly as it was intended. 'Everyone is a monster to someone. 13:17, September 25, 2016 (UTC)' Re: View "I can let all the salt fly at your face without repercussions" You remind me a lot of my Johns in that manner. Jokes aside, I just left a review on the writer's workshop post. Feel free to follow up if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:36, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for that message,the funny thing about it is i am short and also wear glasses and have also been bullied. The last time i was bullied someone tried to hug me and i broke their arm i was kicked outta school and i came to a school where iwas appreciated and i just now entered middle school i really appretiate that message because you're right i shouldn't care Re: Dear God, I know. He must be made of water. I'm considering a 24/7 iv to keep my numbers balanced. Jay Ten (talk) 13:01, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Checking In Just dropping a note to see how you've been and all that. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 15:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Well, it's the end of this month, but I don't see that happening at this point. We'll see. Glad to see you're still around. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:35, October 19, 2016 (UTC) SOOOOOOOCKS Nacho, I have never been so not in deep hatred since Metallica released their last album. How you doin? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:58, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Those are...interesting metaphors. You're like a glorious burp. Rare, mysterious and pride-worthy, but leaves without explanation. We don't take glorious burps for granted for that reason. I myself have been a passivist in the last few months, mostly reading and watching video material. I'll finish a few things off and then I'll do some things, wanna start a grandiose project. What ideas do you have, nachos? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:18, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Just as I finished reading comes along Empy saying what I would've said, but better. Fuck Empy. But yeah, it a nice short tale with somewhat of a basis in reality, think some scientist believe consciousness is connected to cellular memory. There was a case of a guy who killed himself for apparently no reason a few months after he received a heart transplant in the exact same way his donor did. I'm not really sure yet. I have a basic concept and some shit I wanna throw in as well, but I haven't started yet to see exactly how I'll put it together. But I also have a plan of using an older skeleton of a story as a prequel. Should be fun. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:56, September 24, 2017 (UTC) There already is an origin story for Empy, though. Yeah, reality is still the scariest thing since you can't make a fantasy without real inspiration. I heard bout a type of tumors that can develop to the point of growing hair, even teeth. One was so developed it had a brain. I'm the silentest far-no, I'm not going there. You sure I can count you'll be there by that time? It's like with my father, he said he was gonna get some cigarettes and he just left...sure, he returned like 5 minutes later, but I still missed him. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:25, September 24, 2017 (UTC) You meant the tumor, Empy's origin story or both? Space can be solved, my dear. If one can expand a baby's barbarically removed foreskin to two football fields, surely your entire canvas can be spread enough to contain the writeable fraction of my thoughts. And how do I know you speaketh truth? Offer me a guarantee. Wear my stylish symbol around your neck tomorrow and trust shall be ensured. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:47, September 24, 2017 (UTC) I don't know, I can read thoughts so that would be easily verifiable, but the whole purpose is to present insecurity and shame, the basis of trust. But ''fine, I usually know better than to trust mortals, but you get a pass this time just for two reasons: you're homies with my homie and nachos are delicious. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:07, September 24, 2017 (UTC) I would tell you how thankful I am, but you know what I think about humans and positive words and emotions. Here is the symbol: I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:29, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: View I'm a bit busy at the moment, but will try to weigh in when I get some free time later. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:03, September 24, 2017 (UTC) New Message Hey! Long time, no see! Welcome back. I'd love to get around to your story and I'll try my best but the last week or two I've been swamped. I'll have to try and do it in bits and pieces, either over lunch or in the evenings. ChristianWallis (talk) 08:37, September 25, 2017 (UTC) I know yea, i know of the writer's workshop, i have empy and usually helel point out the other mistakes i have after i correct what they say is wrong. LionPrince13 (talk) 23:09, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Goddamn it. Where are the socks? Hullo. Checking in. Imagine smiling thing here. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 09:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) You did what? But I used those things-guess humanity will deal with a second black death. I'm fairly sure that wasn't the smiling itself, but just my face breaking the glasses. Most people wear industrial ones when they try imagining me. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 13:21, October 13, 2017 (UTC) * Gracious Host * The Perfect Marriage Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * Gracious Host * The Perfect Marriage Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:47, September 22, 2018 (UTC)